


The Masseuse

by viceversa



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: scully had a long day at work and stella helps her feel *much* better





	The Masseuse

stella moved over her back, sweeping her strong hands across scully’s shoulder blades, pressing down deep into the tissue while scully groaned into the bed, the massage oil making the contact smooth and glorious. _jesus_ , that felt good. it felt great.

scully didn’t realize that, if she happened to had a sore back from working all day, stella was more than willing to offer a massage, and that she was basically a masseuseing genius. scully felt like the luckiest woman alive. she was.

scully felt the weight above resettle on her thighs as the heels of stella’s hands dug into her lower back and _sweet god that felt amazing._

“i’m glad you’re enjoying it darling.” stella rubbed up and down her sides lightly, then firmly, teasing at the soft sides of her breasts, leaning over to kiss her neck gently. scully almost missed the way stella's hips canted up, rubbing herself on scully’s thigh. almost.

she felt like all of her nerves were awake and on fire as stella moved lower and lower, the soft skin on skin contact only interrupted by stella’s bra and panties.

she moved down, finishing the base of scully’s spine, and scully was electrified, impossibly turned on and absolutely relaxed. heaven, under the hand of stella gibson. she thought it would end there, that she could turn over and start something more bed-appropriate, but stella didn’t stop.

her hands slid slowly over the tight globes of scully’s ass, kneading and grasping. scully’s muscles jumped at the attention, her core tightening at the sensation so close god please yes. she was dripping wet, she could feel it gather and soak under her. it was practically obscene. she didn’t care.

“you want this?” stella teased, fingers dipping lower and lower, down the backs of scully’s thighs, teasing and torturing.

scully moaned into the sheets, her hands grasping them close to her head, breathing tight.

“what was that?” stella’s voice dipped lower, one finger inching closer and closer to where scully desperately wanted it.

“god, yes stella please fuck me.”

stella wasted no time, making contact with her in one swipe from her cunt to perineum, pressing in. she edged up, putting the weight of her pelvis behind her hand, allowing scully the room to part her legs.

two fingers tested, then entered swiftly, and scully bucked, stella holding on to her side, her shoulder, riding her own hand as it pumped away. “fuck, yes stella.”

a knuckle, newly positioned at her clit, drove her wild. scully felt the shudders run rampant through her body, unchecked by stress or tense muscles. the pressure was immediate, fantastic, as stella fucked her into the sheets, adding a third finger and a twist of her wrist, scully’s hips angled up, asking for more more more, until her cunt rippled around stellas fingers, making her shiver and convulse and moan into the sheets.

“fuck, yes god you’re so fucking hot,” stella grunted, letting scully ride out her waves on her hand as she reached the other into her own soaking panties, touching her clit fast and hard, overcome at the sight and feel of scully below her. “oh, dana,” stella moaned as she came, collapsing half on scully’s back, hands trapped between them, breaths slowly regulating, syncing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon who requested this on tumblr! follow me @viceversawrites


End file.
